


Christmas Tree

by itswackkman



Series: A Very Potter Winter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at Hogwarts, Fluff, Gen, My pure bois having a good time, They have a bet, Theyre setting up a christmas tree, its a stupid bet granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswackkman/pseuds/itswackkman
Summary: Remus makes a bet with James, Sirius, and Peter.





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> off-topic but i almost got kicked out of pantages theater last night

“Hold it straight, Sirius!” Remus watched as Sirius, James, and Peter tried to decorate a Christmas Tree without magic for the first time. They had been trying to simply set up the tree for the last thirty minutes. Peter had since stopped trying due to James reprimanding him every five minutes.

 

“45 minutes left,” Remus said, glancing at his watch. There was no possible way he could lose this bet. James and Sirius shared a look of panic before resuming their failing attempts.

 

Another fifteen minutes passed before they were even able to set the tree up. It was rather lopsided, but standing nonetheless. With only 30 minutes left, Sirius and James began throwing ornaments and decorations on the tree at random. Unfortunately, their aim was horrible. 

 

“20 minutes!” Remus teased. He laughed openly at their horrified expressions. They placed ribbons and brightly coloured lights carefully almost as though they feared the tree falling. They worked non-stop, well maybe one stop, until their time was over and though Remus hated to admit it, the tree didn’t look too bad (with the exception of looking like it was ready to collapse at any moment).

 

“I reckon we did a fine job, Pad,” James grinned at Sirius.

 

“Looks like you lost, Rem,” Remus had to begrudgingly admit defeat.

  
  


When he showed up to classes the next day in a full elf suit, the other students had already since learned not to question the marauders’ odd mannerisms. Though, he did receive some lingering glances, barely-concealed laughs, and snarky comments.

**Author's Note:**

> wish i couldve been more descriptive but i barely understand whats going on so…. yeah!


End file.
